When I Get Lost
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Mungkin ada alasan kenapa Sasori seharusnya tidak keluyuran tanpa arah yang membuatnya tersesat di negeri orang. Dan tentang gadis bersepeda yang akhirnya ditemuinya...


Sepasang manik hazel itu nampak menerawang, sesekali desah gelisah menguar dari bibir tipisnya. Terik mentari membuat keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, sesekali ia menyeka keringat tersebut. Sesekali pula hela nafas lelah kembali berhembus dari nafasnya, maniknya menerawang kepada langit yang terang benderang dengan sambutan sinar mentari yang terang.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Akasuna Sasori mengijakkan kakinya pada salah satu pulau di provinsi jambrut katulistiwa. Saat sang Akasuna untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan sebuah kesialan bahwa ia tersesat-terpisah dari rombongannya- dan harus berakhir terkatung-katung di jalanan bagai pengalana tanpa tujuan.

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **When I Get Lost**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **.**

Hazelnya menerawang setelah kesekian kalinya, bibirnya kembali menghela nafas lelah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah emperan toko, mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya, rambut merahnya pun tampak lepek, menempel di sekitar kening dan pipinya. Kakinya terselonjor nyaman.

"Benar-benar sedang sial sepertinya, sampai-sampai terpisah dari Naruto dkk. Tahu begini seharusnya aku tinggal saja di hotel! Bukan malah ikut keluyuran seperti si kuning itu." Rutuknya. Ia mendesah lagi kemudian bangkit dan berlari kecil melewati trotoar.

Kendaraan nampak berlalu lalang di jalanan aspal, sebenarnya tidak terlalu ramai, tapi cukup untuk memberi peringatan agar pengguna jalan yang hanya bermodalkan sepeda atau kaki harus tetap berhati-hati agar tidak tersundul kendaraan yang lebih besar. Kemudian mari kembali kepada sosok berambut merah tersebut.

Sasori hanyalah mahasiswa Tokyo University yang tengah berlibur bersama teman-temannya, namun naasnya, pada hari keduanya di tempat yang ia kunjungi nyatanya ia malah tersesat karena terpisah dari rombongannya.

Apes plus sial bukan?

Tersesat di negeri orang, sendirian dan buta arah pula. Dan Sasori merutuki dirinya yang tidak belajar bahasa daerah setempat, minimal bahasa nasional negara yang tengah ia datangi saat ini. Sebuah kota di salah satu provinsi di Indonesia,

Sasori berhenti di sebuah zebra cross, hendak menyebrang jalan. Namun lampu tampaknya masih menampakkan warna hijau, lelaki itu bersabar sepersekian menit sampai lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, kemudian ia bisa segera berjalan menyebrangi jalan.

Ting!

Lampu lalu lintas bewarna merah! Dan Sasori segera melangkah.

KRINGGG! KRINGGG!

"KYAAA AWASSS!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah sampingnya, pemuda berambut merah itupun refleks menoleh dan sebuah sepeda nampak meluncur kencang ke arahnya. Jaraknya terlampau dekat sampai Sasori sendiri tidak sempat menghindar.

BRAKK!

Sasori merintih pelan, maniknya memicing kesal pada sosok gadis yang nampaknya juga bernasib sama seperti dirinya, jika ia harus merasakan kerasnya ciuman sepeda yang menubruknya maka si gadis itu harus merasakan bagaimana mulusnya aspal di jalanan saat tubuhnya terlempar dari sepeda.

"Hati-hati dong kalau melaju, kau tidak melihat lampu yang berwarna merah apa?!" seru Sasori kesal. Si gadis hanya melongo, menyadari bahwa Sasori berbicara dengan aksen Jepang yang tentu saja tidak akan dipahami oleh lawan bicaranya. Sasori mendengus.

"Be careful next time!" ucap Sasori tegas dengan logat Inggris yang patah-patah, sang gadis hanya melemparkan ringisan kaku.

"Im so sorry..." ucapnya.

Sasori mengangguk, kemudian bangkit dan membantu sang gadis untuk berjalan juga mengambil sepedanya. "No problem, I think your leg got a wound." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan betis si gadis yag nampak berdarah. "Your leg got many bleed!" pekiknya. "Ano, I will help you!" dengan gerakan cepat Sasori segera memboceng gadis tersebut menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"So, can you tell me, where is the near hospital around here?" tanyanya sembari mengayuh sepeda tersebut tanpa arah, sementara sang gadis hanya menunjuk sebuah klinik yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya.

"That!" ucap gadis itu. Sasori menghentikan laju sepeda setelah ia sampai di klinik tersebut. Membantu sang gadis untuk melangkah ke dalam klinik, keduanya di sambut dengan sosok perawat yang menatap keduanya heran.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sang perawat ramah, Sasori mengerutkan alisnya mendengar logat bahasa yang tidak ia pahami. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum geli dan menjelaskan kepada perawat tersebut tentang kejadian yang menimpa keduanya dan tujuan mereka datang ke klinik tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan pengobatan akhirnya mereka keluar dari klinik.

"Thank you!" ucap gadis tersebut. "Im sorry about before... but thanks for your help."

Sasori mengangguk.

"Hai, Sas?!" terdengar suara memanggil lelaki berambut merah itu. Sasori menoleh dan menemukan kawan-kawannya dari jauh melambaikan tangan-memanggilnya untuk mendekat- baru ia sadari hari telah beranjak sore dan sepertinya teman-temannya itu berniat kembali ke hotel. Dan untung saja tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan.

Sasori hendak menyusul teman-temannya sampai akhirnya ia beralih kepada sosok gadis tersebut. "Thank you for today... ano... I want to know who is your name?" tanyanya. Sang gadis tersenyum dan menjawab dengan suara lirih yang bisa didengar oleh Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk senang. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan gadis tersebut untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

"See you again!" ucapnya. Bersamaan dengan sosok sang gadis yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Sebuah cerita cinta, yang mungkin saja membawa Sasori pada kisahnya!

.

.

Fin

.

.

 **Tebak siapa cewek yang bersama Sasori barusan? (^^) semuanya terserah reader...**

 **Thanks for reading my short fluffy fanfic. Sebuah kisah kecil tanpa makna, ini adalah sebuah cerita sederhana yang awalnya kuketik sudah lama sekali dan daripada berakhir kudelete, mending dipublish aja walau Cuma sebuah fic random.**

 **SIGN**

 **Kazama Sakura**


End file.
